


Metempsychosis

by lcdsra



Series: LCDSRA's A-Z Soulmate Prompts [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdsra/pseuds/lcdsra
Summary: /ˌmedəmˌsīˈkōsəs,məˌtemsəˈkōsəs/noun1. the supposed transmigration at death of the soul of a human being or animal into a new body of the same or a different species.Or: London always dies first.
Relationships: London & Phoenix
Series: LCDSRA's A-Z Soulmate Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Metempsychosis

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag any warnings because nothing is very graphic (or at least I don't think so). Also, the type of relationship between the two characters change based on what lifetime they're in, and in the last one, they're siblings, so if that squicks you out skip this one? That last one is entirely platonic though.
> 
> AU: You and your soulmate are reincarnated into different lifetimes.
> 
> Character(s): London, Phoenix  
> Relationship(s): London & Phoenix  
> Warning(s): Minor violence, temporary character death

The idea of reincarnation changed every time they come back. In some cultures, it was the pinpoint, the center location from which the society was built on. Other times, reincarnation was merely a fantastical idea that those around them brushed away as improbable and impossible.

But every time London was reborn, they’d always find Phoenix, one way or another.

London never remembered what names either of them came back with, words blurring together into a series of unimportant, unintelligible sounds. Sometimes they were close friends, siblings, or romantic partners. Sometimes London was a caring parent who looked at their child and saw Phoenix staring back, sometimes it was the other way around.

And, as their roles changed, so did their relationship. When Fate wanted them as romantic partners, so they were. If they were born as family, then Fate kept them platonic.

Their economic status changed whenever they were reborn too. One life, they were rural peasants who couldn’t read or write, who could barely explain their disbelief and joy in finding each other. Another time, they were rich nobility. Queens or Kings who met through powerful arrangements that changed the fate of their existence.

But two things remained consistent; they’d always find each other, and London died first.

London remembered saying goodbye to their sibling before departing for a hopeless war. They remembered drowning, screaming in protest as their lungs burned and they struggled for air and the last thing they saw was Phoenix watching them. They remembered dying a lot more than they remembered living, in their next life.

: : :

In this life, London was born strong, with a powerful scream that echoed the little wood shack in which he was born. His tiny fists punched the air and he promised his family a life of an abundance of labor.

He grew up learning how to plant and monitor food, watching and learning the cycles of the weather to anticipate either a hardy harvest, or a failed season.

His life was simple. He enjoyed it, somewhat. His dreams were scary and unintelligible, and his parents just told him they were nightmares and nothing more.

Then his parent’s parents died, and his parents told him they were getting old and that he was just growing up and it was time to create a strong family with a sweet girl somewhere.

London didn’t want to marry. He was shy, quiet, strong but humble, surely no girl would want a man like that.

But Phoenix did. She, in that life, was as charming as he remembered her in his dreams. She was confident and though her parents shot her disapproving looks, didn’t change a thing about herself.

Some days she chose not to wear the dresses her family wanted, and wore pants like his. Sometimes she did wear those dresses, and flaunted them beautifully.

Phoenix seemed to understand his concerns, and soothed them gently, and that night he had a dream of another person doing the exact same thing, at a different time.

That life was peaceful, if short. London always forgot just how quickly time passed, and how suddenly death crept up on him. He was never afraid to die, no, but maybe he was afraid of never being born again.

: : :

Maybe London would’ve been okay with dying in battle if it had been anyone else. Anyone but Phoenix.

This life, he was born into a city waring with another. Oftentimes, soldiers were trained up just to be killed on the battle field, and London didn’t think he’d be any different.

But still. Having his chest slashed open with a long sword was painful enough, and he had to argue that maybe this was one of the worst ways to go. Not yet three decades alive and already about to die.

He coughed roughly, blood splattering out of his mouth. His chest heaved in protest and his lungs fought for oxygen with every intake of breath.

London was practically useless that that point. His brothers in arms left him to die in that field, amongst other already lifeless bodies.

But he held onto life well into the night. He was shivering, his nerves on end, like he was anticipating someone.

And someone did come, just not to help him.

Phoenix, in that life, was like London. He was strong, wore his armor well, but there was a dull look in his eyes as he approached.

“Sorry, brother.” He muttered, raising a sword above London’s chest. “I remember you.”

And stabbed him in the heart. For some reason, that hurt less than the initial slash that opened up the wound. Because at least Phoenix seemed human.

When London’s other half first raised a sword against him, there was nothing but a cold, calculating look in his eyes.

: : :

Tonight was a celebration, and even though London wasn’t generally a fan of crowds, this was pleasant. London watched as Phoenix grinned and flirted his way through a ballroom. His smile is dazzling, and women fall for his effortless charm.

But though everyone was watching him, he would sometimes glance back at London and flash a grin.

London inclined her head, her body this time around feminine and delicate and she hated it but there wasn’t a word for what she felt yet. But Phoenix always moved with ease, his smile seemingly effortless and charming.

They had just met in that life, outside while waiting to be allowed in. It was snowing hard, but inside was deliciously warm.

“A dance, my lady?” Phoenix’s confident voice interrupted her thoughts.

She raised a brow, “Why, surely a man of your stature has many others to dance with.”

He bowed dramatically in front of her, his hand still held out and inviting. “Ah, but I am asking you.”

London keenly noted that people were watching them. At the moment, London was hardly an important figure in the nobility, so why would Phoenix, who was the son of a powerful man, who was expected to inherit swaths of land, ask her.

She silently accepted, and allowed him to pull her onto the dance floor.

The song was fast paced and London managed to enjoy herself as they danced and it was so freeing to be with Phoenix after missing them for so long.

It didn’t last, though. Before she knew it, unknown people flooded the ballroom and she saw blood. They carried blades that caught the light and reflected her expression of terror.

And for the first time in her many lives, London was afraid to die.

: : :

“You know,” Phoenix started as they slowly made their way back home together. “I think this is the first time we were twins.”

London adjusted their backpack straps. “Really?” Honestly, they had never thought about it much. They just knew that they would miss always being so close to Phoenix in their next life. “Well, we’ll have to savor it.”

“Fate was kind to us.”

London held their tongue at first. They wanted to say, it never was about Fate. If they were attributing their start in this life to Fate, then surely Fate wouldn’t be the hero.

If Fate was the reason for everything, then it gave them both a heaping helping of body dysmorphia, along with not so loving parents and cruel kids around them. Not exactly the best start.

“I think it’s been kinder before.” They replied offhandedly. They were rather fond of that life where they grew up as childhood friends and stayed together, even as a war tore apart their society.

Phoenix seemed to understand exactly what they meant. And, strangely, they smiled. “We can overcome any challenge when we’re together.” They wrapped an arm around London’s shoulders. “Even death is no match for us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look at you, love, you are the same  
> You have a light you cannot hide  
> Yes, you may have a different face  
> But your soul is the same inside
> 
> \- blazed by Ariana Grande


End file.
